Chronicles of Shining Darkness
WARNING: This page serves to summarize a plotline that spans across several RP's and will have spoilers for the plot. To find more detailed versions from other characters perspectives, visit the pages of said characters. The Chronicles of Shining Darkness is an ongoing plotline in the House of Gonzo, Das Kaiserreich der Cruor, House of Clough and several other role-plays. It is the sequel to "A Gods Fate," which resulted in the death of Aztarwyn. This plot focusses on the impact of Aztarwyn's death, leading to the rise of Tetnaziwyn Gonzo, whom of which would induce a war with the House of Clough and lead to both families becoming extremely crippled as a result. After the death of Setomus Clough, the former champion of which slayed Aztarwyn, a new heroin in Dorina Clough would step up to the challenge only to be met with swift defeat after Tetnaziwyn decided to stop playing games with his prey. Along with this, Tetnaziwyn restored the pureblood line of Gonzo Kaiser's, taking the throne for himself and ruling with a fist of shadow. After the Gonzo-Clough War, Elandre Gonzo was discovered to be alive as she had randomly appeared and realigned with Zaros. She would go on to create a new house and new cult to rival Tetnaziwyn, whom of which would defeat Elandre although not erradicate. During the remaining years, Tetnaziwyn would focus on his power gain and would even search for Dauderheim, a legendary catacombs built by the Gonzo that was rumored to have legendary artefacts to enhance his strength. Dorina would discover Samuel is alive and the rebuilding of the Clough proceeded, with the birth of Erza, Asuna, Lucy and Jason Clough. A rebellion would sprout within the empire and pose as a worthy opposition for Tetnaziwyn, which resulted in the construction of Project Apocalypse. After testing the superweapon in Gielinor, which Cruor would invade, the Clough rose back to the challenge with the aid of the Order of Altus, now led by Dorina, and would begin to crack into the might of Cruor. After a years time, the Clough would find themselves victorious after Dorina presumably killed Tetnaziwyn in Hauptsitz. Aztarwyn the Third was reinstated as Kaiser, however not for long as he abdicated the throne to his son, Aztarwyn the Fourth. Dorina and many of the Clough, Zontlas, exiled Gonzo and the order would move back to Cruor to begin an era of peace and rebuild. After his defeat by Dorina, Tetnaziwyn would gather Vesturiel and Evelyn and used his remaining strength to open Dauderheim, limping into the halls where he would find his treasure; A pool of enchanted water, much like the Tower in Kandarin. Tetnaziwyn would order Evelyn and Vesturiel to keep the Gonzo and the Skodanov alive and intact as he went into slumber inside the pool. Evelyn, now the interim Dark Haerus, would reveal to Vesturiel she birthed the son of Tetnaziwyn and would implant him in the Clough, a ticking time bomb much like Caewyn. The rest of the plot is still going under construction and to be RP'ed. Characters The main characters who appear in the plotline, there are a few minor characters mentioned. Protagonists List of protagonists for the plotline. All main characters are in bold *The House of Clough **'Dorina Clough' **Setomus Clough **Samuel Gonzo-Clough **Sileasa Clough **'Erza Clough' **'Asuna Clough' **Lucy Clough **Kirito Clough **'Ivan Clough'(pre-realignment) **Aztarwyn Gonzo III **Rachel Gonzo *Former members of the House of Gonzo/House of Zontlas/Order of Altus **'Zephon Altus Gonzo-Zontlas' **Arrondal Gonzo **Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo **AdriAnne Gonzo **Adolf Gonzo **Xetron Gonzo *Other **'Emma Genic' **Onyx Varkham Antagonists List of antagonists for the plotline. All main characters are in bold. *The House of Gonzo/Order of Skodanov **'Tetnaziwyn Gonzo' **'Evelyn Gonzo' **'Ivan Clough/Caewyn Gonzo'(post-realignment) **'Vesturiel Gonzo' **'Malwyn Gonzo' **Christopher Gonzo **Revanous Gonzo **Barius Gonzo **Gregor Gonzo **Tyvage Gonzo **Marek Gonzo **Taurus Gonzo **Jadeveon **Deverin **Lamel **Troy **Galen **Derek **Lesnar **Elijah *The House of Dolosus/Order of Occido **Elandre Dolosus *Other **Grandmaster Brannau Locations Locations that the plotline appear in. *Cruor **Das Kaiserreich der Cruor ***Majority of cities *Nazshaar **Lionheart ***All cities **Dargonia ***Dargonia City *Misthalin **Varrock **Draynor **Lumbridge *Asgarnia **Falador **Rimmington **Port Sarim **Ice Mountain **The Lassar Grottoes/Cave of Darkness **The Monastery **Blakan Estate *Kandarin **Ardougne **Yanille **Baxtorian Falls ***Nova Delta **The World Gate *The Kharidian Desert **Al Kharid *Other **The Gonzo Realm List of arcs As the plot is so expansive, it is divided by several arcs. Prince of Death Everything begins at the funeral of Aztarwyn, where Tetnaziwyn proclaims that he will seek revenge for the murder of Aztarwyn, eyeing Setomus as he said this. Tetnaziwyn would then go to the Lassar Grottoes, which were believed to be collapsed during the Imperial Cold War. He would discover this was entirely not true, as sections of the caves were preserved and he rediscovered them, not before finding an elven woman who went by Evelyn. He enslaved her, making her into his first apprentice and she eventually began to follow his ways and grew attatched to him. Tetnaziwyn would find several specimens, mostly human, to fit the same mold and created a cult to counter a rebellion in the Gonzo. Setomus, knowing that Tetnaziwyn was very strong and was eventually going to try to murder him, went on to preserve the Clough's survival and recruited 3,000 soldiers to serve the house. Out of these soldiers, 300 were chosen to be inducted into the house, among them being a man named Ivan. They would all undergo Setomus' training. Tensions between Dargonia and Cruor began to sour as well, as Kaiser Aztarwyn III would learn that Setomus did indeed kill Aztarwyn and Tetnaziwyn would not let him go unpunished. The Kaiser chose the way of his Clough blood, supporting Setomus. Setomus also put an emphasis on making Dorina the next Matriarch, as he saw a lot of what he thought to be Bruce in her. After a year, Tetnaziwyn was ready to start what he thought would be a simple massacre. He travelled to Dorina's farm, where Setomus was located. The two Patriarch's battled for some time before Tetnaziwyn would best Setomus, leaving him fatally wounded. After a skirmish between Gonzo and Clough led to a stalemate, Tetnaziwyn left the farm and Setomus would eventually die, his dying wish for Dorina to lead the Clough to victory. Tetnaziwyn would go on to reveal the Clough were the culprits of Aztarwyn's death, Setomus being the one to kill him. This led to a divide in the Gonzo, ones who believed Tetnaziwyn's crusade was for the best and the Clough needed to be eradicated, while others believed Tetnaziwyn wasn't following Aztarwyn's wishes and was going against what his father had believed. Arrondal and Zephon would begin to discuss the potential attempt to revoke Tetnaziwyn his right as Patriarch and the losses they would suffer from doing so. A few months after the death of Setomus, Dorina would begin to organize the Clough as she saw fit, eventually beginning a small partnership with Zephon Gonzo. Tetnaziwyn would attempt to plant a seed of destruction within Cruor's political rankings, trying to sway his brother, Adolf, into supporting Dargonia and joining Tetnaziwyn in overthrowing Aztarwyn III. Adolf was against this, as he was one of the Gonzo who was against Tetnaziwyn's crusade and was met with swift death by Tetnaziwyn's blade. After a skirmish between the Gonzo and Cruorian soldiers, involving Dorina and Emma for a short section, the Cruorians would push the Gonzo out of the Senate's Castle, but not without great casualties. Arrondal attempted to resolve with Tetnaziwyn later on in the Lassar Grottoes, however Tetnaziwyn rejected anything but the Clough's eradication. This led to Arrondal proclaiming Tetnaziwyn was unfit for Patriarch and the two duelled. In addition, the joint forces of Clough and ex-Gonzo would fight members of the Order of Skodanov. Tetnaziwyn would slay Arrondal and mock the Clough for their pitiful attempt to end a war they were bound to lose. He then challenged Dorina to a duel with no magic, in which she shocked everyone in the room and defeated Tetnaziwyn rather easily. After Tetnaziwyn finally used his magic to regain the upper hand, Zephon would join the battle with a few of his forces and aid the Clough in a tatical retreat, beginning the era of a divided Gonzo once more. A House Divided After the battle of the caves, both orders began to speed their training of lower-ranked members and the war began to escalate as former members of the Gonzo joined the Clough, beginning the second Gonzo Civil War. Battles across Cruor began to take their course as the war heated up, being split right down the middle. The Clough appeared to have the upper hand for the majority of the fighting. however wouldn't go without many casualties. Samuel Gonzo-Clough was believed to be murdered by Tetnaziwyn after him and Dorina went to Hauptsitz to confront the entity of evil. After the Clough reclaimed Hauptsitz, a year after Tetnaziwyn would turn Ivan Clough to the darkness and begin to train him in the ways of the Gonzo, while also remaining in the Order of Altus to act as a spy and to have knowledge of where every Clough was located. With this knowledge, Tetnaziwyn rounded up several Clough and held them hostage for Dorina, in which she came only to have him murder them all regardless and almost her. After the duel on Ice Mountain, which resulted in Tetnaziwyn's dominant victory, his true colors would be revealed as a group led by Zephon went to revive Aztarwyn. They discovered Tetnaziwyn sealed his grave to prevent his return so nobody would stand in his way, which led to them believing Tetnaziwyn left the throne room not to preserve the stability and power of the Gonzo, but to let Aztarwyn die. After the events of Ice Mountain, the war continued as such until Tetnaziwyn deemed Ivan ready to become a Dux and enact his grand scheme. Ivan, now the renewed Caewyn Gonzo, led an army on Blakan Estate and massacred several Clough, Altusian members and some exiled Gonzo in his wake. Through this one massacre, the Clough would be brought to their knees as Caewyn's armies also turned with him, attacking Dorina's in Todesstadt. After the night had passed, Caewyn would travel to Mt. Cruor's research facility and murder all the members of the Senate and their guards single-handedly. Dorina would return to Blakan Estate only to learn the horrible truth that her apprentice had turned on the Clough and she had to face him while the others went to the Gonzo Realm. Dorina, who had brought Caewyn's wife and son with her, along with Emma, went to Mt. Cruor to confront him. During this, Zephon, Xetron, Blakan and Aztarwyn the Third would go to the Gonzo Realm with a weapon Zephon had created to be a giant bomb of light. While Xetron and Blakan worked on the machine, Zephon and Aztarwyn the Third would duel with Tetnaziwyn in his true lich form. Tetnaziwyn used the power of the realm to his full advantage, summoning a great shadow creature that Zephon would eventually slay. Xetron would set off the device and it exploded into a ball of light, spreading across the realm and devastating it's core, causing it to slowly fade and fall apart. The group teleported as did Tetnaziwyn. Tetnaziwyn would later return to see his realm in ruin as it began to self-destruct. He would siphon all the remaining power that held whatever was left together and left the dying realm, leaving it to destroy itself. Meanwhile on Mt. Cruor, Dorina would witness Caewyn admit what he had done to Madelyn and eventually, kill his wife and son out of rage they didn't agree with him. Dorina would then duel her apprentice, much to her dismay, throughout the facility. The two were evenly matched, Dorina on the defensive for the entirety of the duel and their epic led to the revelation that Mt. Cruor was a volcano, which conveniently had erupted during the duel. As lava began to knock out the facility, Dorina and Caewyn continued their duel throughout the rivers on a platform that had randomly fallen and hadn't sunk yet. Eventually, Emma would bring them near to shore and Dorina and her went up the hill. Caewyn would attempt a strike regardless of not having the high ground and Dorina would slice off most of his limbs as a result, causing him to fall and barely roll into the river of lava. She had preached him on his wrong-doings and he remained true to his evil ways, his flesh burning as his clothes caught on fire. Dorina would put out the fire and leave him to die, heartbroken she had to do this to one of her own brothers. After the duel on Mt. Cruor, Dorina and Emma went back to Blakan Estate where the Clough and Altus would admit they were defeated, despite their victories on that day. The Clough and Altus would go into exile, Dorina and Emma going to Yanille. Within the upcoming days, Tetnaziwyn enacted his final plan and one by one, the Gonzo began to destroy and occupy cities throughout Cruor. Aztarwyn the Third fled Hauptsitz and the Gonzo brought the whole empire to its knees within a day, making short work of the weakened armies that they had given false hope of victory to previously. Tetnaziwyn would reclaim Hauptsitz and become Kaiser von Cruor, annexing Lionheart and Dargonia into Cruor to form one huge superpower. A Heart of Darkness Twilight Dawn Awakening Tetnaziwyn's Final Stand Trivia *The plot is inspired and based off of several stories/franchises, such as Star Wars and Batman vs Superman. *This is the first plotline for the creator to have a planned ending and fully developed major events, as well as a real plotline. *The name is a play on both light and dark. The beginning has an empathsis on the darkness stamping out the light, while as the plot progresses the light is able to re-emerge and purge the darkness. The aftermath of such wars would lead to both balancing each other out. *The name of the first arc, Prince of Death, has an alternate name, "A Heroes Fate." This is the Clough oriented title, playing off of the "A Gods Fate" plot. Category:Plots Category:In-Character History Category:Custom Content Category:Gonzo Family Category:Clough Family Category:Genic Family Category:Blakan Family Category:Aztarwynian Category:Misthalin Category:Asgarnia Category:Kharidian Category:Kandarin Category:Das Kaiserreich der Cruor Category:Lionheart Category:Skodanov Category:Wars